Shadow
by IamAuthor34
Summary: Bryce, a boy living in Hoenn, has an alter-ego. The Shadow Thief, commonly known as the Shadow, is a burglar who steals priceless artefacts and countless other rare objects. But when the teen steals the rare Griseous Orb, he is pulled into an evil plot of which the magnitude no one expected. Will he survive to see another day? (Limited) Open SYOC!
1. Chapter 1: The Life of Thievery

*walks in*

A: Hey, wazzup, welcome to this new story! Well, I had this idea floating in my head at night, so I wrote it.

At night.

Yeah, I'm kidding. Maybe. Decide that for yourself.

A: Also, there's a key for this thing now, cause I'm a fancy boy. Here it is:

 **Key:**

 _Italics: Thought, newsreader and/or people on TV speech._

Underline: Pokemon speech

Normal: Everything else.

A: So yeah, not much to say here, enjoy, see ya! *leaves*

 **INTOTHESTORY**

He crept in, silent as the night.

The room around him was black, the darkness interrupted by the quiet whirring of machinery. Leaning against the wall, he pulled a pokeball from his belt and called out the pokemon inside.

The pokemon materialised into existence, and with a smile, faced him. Smirking, he said, "Sparky, you know what to do. If there's a guard, tamper with the cameras, if not, destroy the evidence." He nodded, and smiling again, the Rotom darted around the cameras views and darted into one of them watching the room. It whirred a bit longer before slowly shutting down.

This process repeated in a line, each camera along the way slowing down with their whirring before tilting down, broken. Smiling, the teen nodded before sneaking down the hallway, on the lookout for more machinery that could halt his process.

Further, down the hallway, it opened into a wider room, the plain walls some more whirring machinery. The teenager gritted his teeth. " _A security system!"_ He thought. But any building with valuables in it would have some version of this type of system, and luckily for him, he brought some more pokemon along with him that were perfect for solving this problem. After checking for any more cameras (though he was sure that Sparky had taken care of all of them) the teen called out two new pokemon.

"Flame, Storm, come out!" He said, and a Charmander and Squirtle materialised, crying their names out.

"You guys know what to do." The duo nodded, and turning to the cameras, Flame shot a Flamethrower and Storm shot a Water Gun in front of the teen, combining and creating steam just below the security. The steam rose up, allowing him to see the beams that would set off an alarm.

With the pokemon following him, the teen went forward, dodging the beams being revealed by the steam. The duo following him copied him.

This process followed until he reached a part of the wall that was different that the others. The teen motioned for the creatures behind him to stop.

In front of him, facing each other on opposite walls was a column of the cameras. There was no way across, save for breaking the wall and going around. The teen grimaced, and said into his watch, "Sparky, anything you can do?" A message came back, saying that the Rotom could disable two of them, but any more and security would be alerted.

The teen waited for a moment, when two of the cameras whirred and died. Hard, but not impossible. Grabbing another pokeball from his belt, he called out his fourth pokemon. "Ivy, go!" The Bulbasaur appeared from the pokeball and faced her trainer, waiting for orders.

"Okay, use your vines and lift me through the gap in those cameras," The boy instructed. She nodded and two vines emerged from the bulb on her back, wrapping themselves around his waist and lifting him up in the air. He lay down in the air, allowing the Bulbasaur to slowly push him through the gap, cleverly manoeuvring the vines so that they themselves wouldn't touch the beams.

Landing safely on the other side, the boy stood, interrupted, nothing between him and his prize.

A key stone.

It glowed brightly on the purple pillow holding. Next to it, a smaller stone lay, the mega stone that was paired with it. The teen walked closer, marvelling at the multiple colours that were in the two stones. As he reached out to grab them, he didn't notice that there was a weight detector underneath the cushion. As he picked up both stones, the weight lifted off the plate, causing an alarm to go off. The boy instantly came back into reality.

"Shit!" He swore. The teen turned tail and ran back towards the exit, recalling all his pokemon back except one. In the doorway stood a guard, his big figure obscuring the night sky outside.

"Hey, stop right the-" His sentence was interrupted by the boy calling out that Storm uses Water Gun. The guard burbled through a mouthful of water, "Stop…" More guards were running towards the scene, but after recalling Squirtle, Bryce was already sprinting into the night.

 **The next morning…**

" _In other news, the thief known as the Shadow has once again struck!"_ A news reporter, sitting behind the desk, announced. The aforementioned Shadow, a 16-year-old boy named Bryce, was watching the broadcast.

" _The thief struck again last night, around midnight, and stole a key stone and a linked mega stone from a secure research facility. The thief was nearly caught when an alarm was tripped, but they managed to escape from a guard. If you have any information about the whereabouts of this thief, don't hesitate to call the police or Crimestoppers."_ The broadcast ended and the teen sighed.

" _It seems like they're upping security on all facilities…"_ Bryce thought. _"I'll need to be more careful…"_

At that moment, his mother walked into the living room.

"Hello Bryce! I was wondering what we should have for dinner…" 

"Maybe we could get takeout? You wouldn't have to cook…"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea sweetie!" His mother exclaimed, before replacing her smile with a frown. "Are you going to on your pokemon journey soon?"

Bryce sighed. His mother had been pestering him to go on a journey since he was 13.

"Mum, do you want me to leave?" He asked, which prompted his mum to wave her hands frantically.

"Of course not! It's a wonderful experience to have…I went on a journey when I was younger, and it was the best experience of my life!"

"I'll think about it then…" Bryce pondered. His mum smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you go see your friend?" She asked. Bryce smiled and nodded, and after getting changed out of his pyjamas, he put on his sneakers and left the house, shutting the door behind him.

Littleroot Town was a small place only with a couple of buildings and a few houses. It was usually overshadowed by Oldale Town, which was much bigger.

Bryce walked past the lab where Professor Birch studied Pokemon for a living, and to his friend's house. He knocked on the door, and when there was no answer, he put his ear to the door. When he heard no noise, he sighed and stepped back.

"Guess they're not home…" He mused, before smirking. "That means I can do what I was going to do today!"

Walking away from his friend's house, and after making sure no one was watching, he pulled his hood up and walked away from Littleroot, towards Rustboro.

 **Later…**

Reaching the town, Bryce walked up the stairs and instantly walked into one of the back alleys peppering the otherwise flawless streets. There, he walked by countless dumpsters and back doors until he reached one that wasn't different from the rest. He knocked.

A moment later, the door opened and a man looked at him.

"You got the stuff, Shadow?" The man asked.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Bryce retorted. The man stared at him for a few seconds, and then roared with laughter.

"I guess you're right about that!" The man said, before calming down. "Alright, hand over the stuff; I'll get the money to you later this week." Bryce pulled a stone out of his pocket and handed it to him. The man stared at it, before saying, "Only the mega stone? Not the key stone?"

"I thought I should keep it, it might come in handy." Bryce replied.

The guy looked at him for a few more seconds, then shrugging, said, "Eh, I'll still get quite a bit with this, it's a rare one, Lopunnite."

After wording a goodbye, the man shut the door, and Bryce came out of the alley, taking off his hood as he did. While walking to the exit, he walked by two ladies speaking to each other. Even though he thought their conversation wouldn't be entertaining, he still stopped in the semblance of tying his shoelaces to listen.

"Did you see the news? Shadow struck again!" The first woman exclaimed.

"Well, if I was them, I would go for something bigger. Currently they're holding a Sinnoh artefact near this city, just on the outskirts, in a secure building." The second person explained.

"Wow! I think I would do the same!"

Bryce had finished 'tying' his shoelaces, and had started to walk to the exit. The women looked at him for a moment, before returning to their conversation. Unbeknown to them, Bryce had a smirk on his face.

He knew what he was doing that night.

 **ENDOFSTORY**

*comes out*

A: So, how was that? I had the idea of this kind of story, but I think I pulled it off…

I think…

A: So, I decided that this is an open OC story. So SEND THEM ALL IN!

A: So, I hope to see you all later! Bye! *walks off*

Ross: *looks around before coming in* Hey, I have decided not to be in limbo anymore while this slacker writes another chapter. So… I'm here now.

A: HEY! GET BACK IN LIMBO!

Ross: NEVER! *runs off*

A: *chases after* See ya guys for real now!

 **Actual AN:** Well then, I forgot to put in a SYOC sheet…I'm stupid…but now, I shall! Follow the sheet to victory of getting the OC!

Here it is:

Name:

Age:

Personality traits:

Appearance (includes clothes and all the small stuff):

Pokemon team (Please include moves, abilities, strategies…I can come up with a few, but please. Help me out here.):

Pokemon personalities (trust me on this):

What type of trainer are they (Normal trainer, police officer, evil team grunt/admin/leader/champion, etc):

If police or related (What rank, loyalty to the police, yada yada):

If evil team or related (What rank, loyalty, same stuff, yada, etc):

Backstory (most important part. Please. Include one.):

How they meet (Add one so I don't get writer's block. Please.):

END

Uh, I think that's it…if I'm missing anything, tell me please! And if there's anything I should improve, TELL ME PLS. Cause I have already forgotten like 3 things to put in.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The Orb

*comes out*

A: Hey guys! So, since I decided that I was INCREDIBLY BORED, I would write the new chapter. So, time for reviews!

A: Well, I might just answer, not actually say it…Yeah, I'll do that.

To MysteryAgain: Thanks! Yeah, they can be all types of trainers.

A: There were two others, but for some reason, they weren't appearing, so I can't really say them…

Wait…*checks again*

A: Welp, they just suddenly appeared…So I can say dem now. Yaaaay.

To brtnvm: Thanks! I'll have them in soon!

To St Elmo's Fire: Thanks for the advice! I'll be sure to follow most of it…except for the stuff about OC's. Eh. Reasons. Deal with it.

A: Okay then, enjoy the story! *runs*

 **INTOTHESTORY**

Chapter 2: The Orb

"This does not seem like a secure facility."

Bryce was standing outside the aforementioned building that was mentioned by the two people earlier in the day. It was a big building, with the roof hanging many metres in the air. There were cameras posted on the outside, and the door had a complicated lock. It would've made for a good challenge.

If the door wasn't already hanging open.

Bryce snuck in, looking out for more cameras, though he was sure that the same person that had disabled the ones in front disabled it here.

The room around him was not illuminated, though there were bright sparks going along the wall where the other security cameras had been torn off and thrown on the floor. Bryce shivered.

" _Okay."_ He thought. _"I have to be ready for strong opponents…"_

His thoughts trailed off as he walked into a wider room. It was completely empty, except for a pedestal sitting in the middle of the room. Sitting on the top, was a yellow rock.

The Griseous Orb.

Bryce was immediately enamoured. Even though the room was dark, there seemed to be a light reflecting off the surface. He would have come closer, if there wasn't already two people standing around it.

Bryce called out a new pokemon.

"Zora, go!" He whispered. The Zorua materialised and before it could cry out its name, Bryce quickly shushed it.

"Can you create an illusion of the wall behind us we can hide behind?" The small pokemon nodded and quickly created a picture of the wall. Bryce leaned against the real wall, and listened to the conversation the people next to the orb were having.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Tabitha?" The man speaking had a deep voice, his voice grim.

"So it has, Matt." The second person's voice was much higher, with a sort-of squeak to it.

Looking past the illusion, Bryce saw that the first person, 'Matt', wasn't wearing a shirt, and was only wearing a pair of blue pants. His skin tone was dark.

Across from him, 'Tabitha' was wearing a red full body suit, with a stylised M on it illuminated by the orb.

"Looks like Team Magma is making a comeback." Matt commented.

"As is Team Aqua." Tabitha replied.

"But we're the ones that are going to take the Griseous Orb!"

"That's where you're wrong, my friend. Team Magma will claim this object for ourselves!"

…

"And that's where you're both wrong." A new voice interrupted. Everyone froze, and looked towards the source of the voice.

Striding towards the scene was a young man, dressed in all purple, except for his boots, which were black. His hair was brown, his eyes blue. Bryce could see this because of his pokemon, an Espeon, walking beside him. It was using a Dazzling Gleam in the air, illuminating the surrounding area.

Bryce ducked behind the illusion, hoping that the newcomer hadn't seen his eye poking out of the fake wall, but he walked straight by, walking over to the other men.

"And who might you be?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah, who're you?" Matt added.

"You don't need to worry about that…and now, I need you to leave." The unnamed man said.

"And why must we do that?" Tabitha countered.

"Because I will have Espeon use Hyper Beam, then you wouldn't really have a need to leave, wouldn't you?"

Both men fell silent, and then Matt said, "You win this time. But Team Aqua will have revenge!"

"As will Team Magma!" Tabitha said as well, and both left quickly.

Bryce was about to make an escape, until the man added, "You think I haven't noticed you there? Espeon, use Psychic." Before Bryce could respond, he was lifted into the air and flung into the other wall, including his Zorua. The illusion slowly flickered before dying.

Bryce groaned, then slowly got up, looking at him.

"How'd you see through the illusion?" He asked.

"It would be no problem for one as advanced as me to look through a puny Dark type's tricks," The man answered.

"Who are you?" Bryce asked.

The man laughed. "Now, that's what I need to know. Who are YOU?"

Bryce paused for a moment, then said, "Shadow."

"So you're the infamous Shadow, eh? Well, no wonder."

"What are you doing here?" Bryce spat.

"I'm going to take the Griseous Orb, of course. Now, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Bryce backed up a few steps, recalled a fainted Zorua and pulled out a new pokeball.

"The hard way, I'm guessing. Espeon, go!" The man called out, and the named eeveelution stood to attention, growling threateningly at Bryce.

"Go!" Bryce shouted, calling out the fifth member of his team.

A small pokemon appeared. It had a two-part body, made up of its head and body. But what was most unusual was its colour.

"A Beldum! A rare pokemon on its own, but a shiny as well. And it can evolve into a strong psychic type…" The man mused, before adding, "But it's all for naught. The only move it knows is Take Down, and after it faints itself while trying to attack Espeon, I will dispose of you and take the Griseous Orb,"

Bryce froze, then started chuckling, then full-blown laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that you're so sure of yourself." Bryce said, then he added, "Alright Beldum, use Take Down!" Beldum charged up energy, then projected it around its body as it rushed at the opposition.

The man didn't try to make any attempts to dodge it, but he realised his mistake too late when Beldum charged into Espeon and it went flying back, yowling. And when Beldum floated back in front of Bryce, there was no damage on it at all.

"But, how?" The man protested. "Beldum took no damage whatsoever, and it shouldn't do that much damage!"

Bryce smirked, "To be honest, that wasn't Take Down. 'Take Down' is just a mask for another move. Iron head."

"But Beldum can't learn Iron Head!"

"And that's your downfall."

The man stopped, then laughed. "Well, time to end this. Espeon, Psychic!"

The orb on the eeveelution's head glowed, and suddenly a blue light surrounded Beldum and Bryce. They were lifted up, then slammed into the ground. Bryce groaned, then looked up as the man towered over him.

"While it would be better to kill you and take the orb, it wouldn't guarantee that the pokemon I'm looking for will appear. Plus, it might be fun to see how you go."

Bryce sighed with relief, but then the man added, "But I'm not going to let you off that easy. Espeon, alert the guards,"

The Espeon walked up to the door, concentrated, then fired a Dazzling Gleam into the air. Bryce could hear a bunch of people rushing towards the building.

"If you somehow escape this, I might see you later." The man finished, as he went through the door and disappeared.

Bryce got up, groaning, and went towards the orb, as guards burst through the door. Beldum floated in front of him weakly.

"Shadow! Stop!" A guard yelled, as a Houndoom, most likely his, growled with malice.

Bryce just backed further up, nearer to the orb.

"If you come peacefully, we won't hurt you!"

In one movement, Bryce swiped the orb, pointed to the ceiling and called out the last member of his team. A gelatinous orb splatted onto the floor, and the Ditto reformed and waited for a command. All the guards stood on guard, waiting for an attack. But Bryce wasn't attacking.

"Okay Beldum, Iron Head!" Bryce announced, but the aforementioned pokemon wasn't going for the guards. It charged up, then flew for the ceiling, breaking a large hole and exposing the night sky.

"Hey, st-" A guard called, but Bryce had already said "Ditto, Form Sky1!" The Ditto warped and squished, and took the form of a large Swellow. Bryce hopped on the back, recalled Beldum, and was gone before any of the guards could react.

One of the guards in the group yelled, "Quickly! Call out your flying pokemon and go after the thief!"

All the guards who had rideable flying types called them out and started to chase, but the teen was already long gone, orb in one hand, pokeball in the other.

After reaching his house and recalling his pokemon, Bryce climbed in through his window, staggered towards his bed, and collapsed. He barely had enough energy to pull the duvet over himself before he passed out.

The orb, still clutched in his hand, let out a faint glow. A voice whispered out,

"Finally. Someone worthy."

*comes out*

A: Well, I'm not actually being much of a procrastinator actually…

I think I'm sick… or something.

A: Actually, I don't actually have much more to say here, except for that I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you next time! Bye! *runs*


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

*comes out*

A: Well, hey guys! I'm bored, so imma do some actual work! I mean, I got no homework, but knowing me, I'm going to spend all my homework downtime playing Minecraft, Showdown, Town of Salem or some other game, so I'm just gonna do as much as I can.

Town of Salem is fun, okay? So is Minecraft.

A: Oh yeah, that's right! Anyways, onto reviews!

A: Well, Eon reviewed, and he said: "Happy one year of this story existing. It's funny and weird and all of that beautiful stuff. I love it" Thanks! Yeah, I somehow survived until now, with my minimalist lifestyle…I'm not sure how.

A: Okay, that's it! Hope you enjoy! Bye! *yeets out* YEET

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

 **3** **rd** **person (let's see how this turns out)**

"Go on Litten, you can do it!" Ross cheered. Everyone had taken turns battling Misty, and so far no one had lost. Even Ace, with a disadvantage with Vulpix as his only pokemon, using a combination of Psybeam, Confuse Ray and Payback, had pulled through, barely, but Vulpix had collapsed at the end.

Now, Ross was fighting Misty. Shroomish had taken down Staryu easily, but Starmie had proven more of a challenge, and now he had sent out Litten to finish the job.

"Now Starmie, use Bubble!" Misty called out, and Starmie shot out a pressurised stream of bubbles at Litten. Tired from the other attacks, Litten took the attack head on, and collapsed.

"Litten, no!" Ross cried out, and the referee called out, "Litten is unable to battle! The victor-huh?" The referee paused, and looked at Litten. The small fire cat was slowly getting up, and started glowing.

"Litten's evolving!" Kai said.

The glowing figure expanded, then the light burst and a new creature came from it. Litten had evolved into Torracat, and was ready to defeat Starmie.

"Yes!" Ross shouted. He pulled out his pokedex and quickly scanned the new creature.

"So Torracat learned Double Kick…Well, let's use that as an advantage! Torracat, Double Kick!"

Torracat rushed towards the weakened Starmie, and started kicking it in its gem core. Starmie emitted a screech that quickly faded away as Starmie fell to the ground.

"Starmie is unable to battle, which means the victor is Torracat! The match goes to Ross!"

"We did it!" Ross cheered as he ran over to Torracat and picked it up, then promptly fell backwards.

"Oh yeah…You've heavy now that you evolved…" Ross said as everyone sweatdropped.

"So, you won. Here's the Cascade Badge, the TM and the money." Misty said, already had gone through her spiel several times. "Now, it's only you, isn't it?" She said, looking at Draco.

"That is right." Draco said, walking off of the stands.

"Hey Azura, wanna go shopping?" Ross shouted up to the stands.

"Sure!" She shouted back.

Draco intercepted Azura and I as we went into the lobby.

"Aren't you going to watch the battle? It's with her advanced team!" He said.

"Eh, we're going to buy stuff." Ross said.

"Okay then…We'll meet you at the store then." Draco said, walking onto the arena as we walked out of the gym.

"So, where to go, where to go…" Ross mused, walking down the street. Azura shrugged, and then the duo was promptly run over by a mob of people.

"What the f*** is this?" Ross shouted, multiple footprints on his face.

"I don't know, but it seems like everyone's going there!" Azura shouted back, the same thing having happened to her.

After getting up and wiping off of the dirty footprints the crowd had left off of their faces and clothes, and looked to see the people flocking at a door. The siblings looked at each other.

"Seems pretty suspicious, doesn't it, Azura?"

"Sure does, Ross. Why don't we check it out?"

"Yeah!" The siblings walked into the building.

 **XxX**

While Ross and Azura were out "investigating", Draco was fighting with all his might against Misty's advanced team.

"Come on Edanna, use Leaf Storm!" Draco called out. Edanna, his Sceptile, shot a storm of various leaves from her tail, battering the opposing Dewgong. The Grass-type attack did a lot of damage, but the Water pokemon managed to hold on.

"Yeah Dewgong! Now use Aurora Beam!" Misty shouted. Dewgong shot a multi-coloured beam at the opposition, hitting the starter full on. Sceptile staggered back, but kept standing.

"Nice Edanna! Now, finish it off with Leaf Blade!" The Sceptile's claws grew large, and charged with green energy. Moving faster than the eye could see, the grass type rushed Dewgong and knocked it out for the count.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, Sceptile wins!" The referee announced.

"Good job! You have made it through most of my Pokemon, but I still have one more…" Misty said, recalling Dewgong and pulling another pokeball off her belt, sending out the largest Gyarados anyone watching had ever seen. It was so big, if it unravelled, it would fit comfortably in the entire gym.

"Edanna, return!" Draco said, recalling the Sceptile. "Go, Hydrus!" He called out a Croconaw.

"Your Croconaw? I thought you would call something else ou-"

"Hydrus, Shadow Claw!" Draco called out, surprising everyone. The 'Croconaw' jumped at Gyarados, a ghostly aura emitted from his claws. The water type slashed at the Gyarados, making it reel back.

"That attack shouldn't have done so much damage, and Croconaw shouldn't be able to learn that move, unless…Gyarados, use Hurricane!" The Gyarados sent a powerful gust of air at the opponent. Croconaw dodged, but a stray gust of air collided with him in mid-air, throwing the Croconaw to the ground. It jumped up immediately, but the entire image of the pokemon flickered, then died, revealing a black lupine creature.

"A Zoroark! I knew it!" Misty cried.

"Well, you figured it out. Now Shadow, use Hone Claw!" The Zoroark slashed the ground with his claws, sharpening then and raising his attack.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Dance!" Misty called out. Gyarados wiggled, and a blue energy surrounded it, raising its attack and speed.

"Quick Shadow, use Night Slash!" Draco said, and Shadow disappeared and reappeared in front of Gyarados, claw charged with dark energy, and slashed Gyarados. The Zoroark seemed miniscule compared to the water-type's massive bulk, but his raised attack, plus Night Slash's raised critical hit ratio, nearly knocked out the massive Gyarados, but it just hung on.

Everyone was so interested in the battle, they didn't hear the faint screams of random people in the city.

"Nice Gyarados! Now, use Ice Fang!" Shadow was ready, but the massive serpent moved faster than one of its size should.

"It's the Dragon Dance!" Kai called from the stands. "It raised its Speed!"

At that moment, Gyarados widened its jaw and snapped it shut around the lupine, doing tremendous damage. Gyarados released him, and Shadow dropped to the ground.

"Come on Shadow, hang on!" Draco called out, and Shadow got up slowly. "Yeah, now use Dark Pulse!" Zoroark let loose a pulse of negative energy, and Gyarados finally fell.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, which means Zoroark is the winner, so the battle goes to Draco!"

"Yes!" Draco said, coming over to Zoroark and hugging him. "You did good, friend!"

Misty came over, holding a badge case. "Congratulations, you have won at the Cerulean Gym! As proof of your victory, here is the Cascade badge!" She opened the case. Inside was a badge shaped like a drop of water, but in the middle was a gold marking, only about an inch in diameter.

"Hey, what's this? It was on the Boulder Badge I got as well." Draco queried.

"It's to show that you beat my advanced team. If you beat every gym leader's advanced team, you get to skip the preliminaries of the Pokemon League."

"Wow, okay." Draco said. Everyone was pondering this fact, but everyone was interrupted by Kai's wrist ringing.

"What? Oh yeah, those phone things we got." Kai tapped the answer call button in the middle and said "Hello?" 

"Uh, Kai?" Ross's voice came out. "You have to promise not to kill me over this…"

"Okay, what?"

"Azura and I might've gotten arrested…But we have a good reason!"

"Oh s***, what did you do now?" Kai said, walking off of the stands. Everyone followed him outside.

In the outside world, the group could see the rest of the city. At least one half was relatively fine, but on the other side, a few buildings were on fire.

"…I'm assuming that you two were the ones who set the buildings on fire?" Kai said into his wrist.

"…Yeah?" Ross's worried voice came through the speakers.

"…Fine. Where are you?"

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

*comes out*

A: Well then, I have finally written this, ignoring all the homework I have. Yay! I'm assuming the next chapter I write will come out April- WAIT YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!

A: Well, I'm done for this chapter. See you…next chapter! *evil laughing* MWAHAHAHAHAHA

*leaves, still laughing ominously*


	4. Chapter 4: The Adventure Continues

*comes out* 

A: Well guys, I'm finally back to doing this thing, and I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't do this earlier.

Welp, onto reviews!

To brtnvm: Indeed, it does. Indeed it does. Also, to answer your last review (cause I forgot, cause I'm an idiot), the Griseous Orb still summons/boosts the power of Giratina, but they have a different idea for it. I'll explain later in the story.

To Mystery Espeon: Yeah! They have some secret agenda or something like that. Well, of course I would know about their secret agenda cause, well, I'm writing this.

To XxanimemodarklovexX: Thanks, and sure! I'll take her (once I get through my other backlog of OCs)

A: And that's it! Enjoy the story! *danananana **RUN** *

 **INTOTHESTORY**

If you had seen Bryce walking down the street right at that moment, you would have assumed that he was a normal teenager just walking down the street. Obviously, this was not the case. Bryce was always subtly on the lookout for people he had previously stolen from, as it would be a problem if they recognised him without his outfit.

Here, in the streets of Oldale, Bryce was thankful to see that there was no one in the immediate vicinity that he recognised in a bad way. A way that suggested stealing various valuables. Oldale wasn't much bigger than Littleroot, but it had a Pokemon Center and a Pokemart and a few more houses. Bryce walked into one of those buildings, the Pokemart.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The attendant said cheerfully.

Bryce walked up towards the desk. "Could I have a few potions and pokeballs?" He put some money on the desk.

"Sure!" The person said. Bryce took his items and, after paying for them, left. Even though he was the infamous Shadow, he wasn't gonna just evade paying something in broad daylight.

Plus, shopkeepers are scary. Bryce shuddered as he remembered his Pokemon Mystery Dungeon themed PTSD of accidentally stealing from one of the Kecleons.

As he was walking out, Bryce crashed heads into someone walking in the store. Falling onto the ground, he rubbed his sore head and looked in front of him.

Sitting in front of him was a girl, rubbing her head in the same spot. She was wearing what looked like a light gray short sleeved shirt and a vest, with black jeans and black flats.

She rubbed her head once more, then looked up coldly.

"Watch where you're going." She said, then got up, brushed the dirt off her clothes and stalked into the Pokemart, still brushing herself off.

Bryce looked at her for another second, then got up and brushed off his own clothes as well.

"Wonder what was wrong with her…" He asked himself as he walked out of town. He passed a glance over to the route above town, but he took no notice and moved on.

Walking onto Route 102, Bryce suppressed a small shiver. Usually, when he traipsed off to steal some expensive stuff, he wouldn't use the usual routes, but he would instead go around it, through the bush. This was for two reasons. Firstly, it was faster than the regular routes, and it would entirely bypass Petalburg. Secondly, it wouldn't alert all the trainers that wait on the routes at night, staying for the trainers that prefer to travel at night. They would definitely inform the police if they had seen or battled someone with the same pokemon used to steal something.

Luckily, there were only a few trainers lounging around on this particular route, battling trainers that had passed through or wild pokemon, or on the lookout for more victims. Passing stealthily through, he didn't alert any passing trainers on the lookout. This strategy involved hiding in the trees and the tall grass until the wild trainers looked away, then moving on.

Though, this did rile up some wild pokemon, so he was sometimes attacked by a wild Ralts or Zigzagoon or what have you.

Eventually, he made it to the second marker of this journey.

Petalburg City.

With a gym and a lot more buildings, it was much bigger than the previous two towns. Which, in retrospect, was kind of obvious.

Bryce walked by the gym, ignoring the urge to go and visit his grandpa. He would probably keep him there for a while, talking about how he 'was finally leaving on a journey' and 'how proud he was'.

Bryce wouldn't mind these things, but he had to get a move-on.

Having no need for a Pokemon Center or a Poke Mart, and with nothing else to do, Bryce headed onto the route connecting Petalburg and the forest leading to Rustboro.

…

Meanwhile, Bryce's mum wasn't doing better. May had fled Tabitha on Latios, but she had nowhere. Currently, Latios was floating in mid-air next to Mt. Chimney, where May was thinking quickly.

"Wallace? No, he'd be busy with the gym…Lisanna? No, she's out of the region doing a contest. Roxanne? No…" She went through this, until she was left with one name. The only person she could go to.

"Wally."

 **ENDOFSTORY**

*comes out*

A: Well, this is finally done, even after something like 9 months…Well, be prepared to wait more for the next one, until I get more motivated. Also, I apologise if the quality of this chapter is worse than the other ones, or if it seems rushed, I haven't been really motivated, and I wanted to at least get this out. So, I apologise again for the wait, and see you guys in the next one!


End file.
